PreCure! Cosmic Love Series
PreCure! Cosmic Love Series '(プリキュア！宇宙の愛シリーズ ''Purikyua! Uchū no ai shirīzu) is a Pretty Cure fan series written and directed by Harajuku Arissa. This series currently has 6 series planned, but only 3 have been formally introduced so far. There are still 3 more planned seasons; one that is witch and/or wizard themed; another which is technology themed'' ''and another that is All-Stars like where all the Cures from every season come together and fight the revived villains. Each of the seasons takes place in different timelines and each season has a different story. Creation July 2016 - Starry Cosmic Love Precure! October 2016 - Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Seasons Starry Cosmic Love Precure! ''Main Article: Starry Cosmic Love Precure! '' '''Starry Cosmic Love Precure! (星空宇宙愛プリキュア！''Hoshizora Uchū Ai Purikyua!) is the first season of the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. It is a story about two girls who were given the task to save the world from the Death Empire by reviving 'The One', who shall judge on whether or not the universe shall be destroyed. Facing many adventures along the way, the two girls successfully revive 'The One', who helps them stop the Death Empire. Together, they believed in the universe and they all decided to restart the universe in exchange for 10 years of peace, thereby removing the Death Empire from existence. Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Main Article: Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! '' '''Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! '(鮮やか！無限の星空宇宙愛プリキュア！''Azayaka! Mugen no hoshizora uchū ai purikyua!) is the second season of the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. It is the direct sequel of Starry Cosmic Love Precure! after the reboot of the universe. It is a story where two girls are given the task to stop the war between the planets in the Cosmic Galaxy. They receive three new members in the middle of the series, but they still have the same goal as before; to stop the war between the planets. They succeed, and the Cosmic Galaxy once again enters a peaceful and prosperous life. Infinite Love! Cosmic PreCure! Main Article: Infinite Love! Cosmic PreCure! '' '''Infinite Love! Cosmic PreCure!' (永遠の愛！宇宙プリキュア！Eien no ai! Uchū purikyua!) is the third season of the PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. It is the direct sequel of Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! It concludes some plotholes in the story that still needed to be resolved, with some of the plotholes existing since Starry Cosmic Love Precure! ''Unlike the other two series before it, this series does not introduce any new Cures. The series is also in its early stage, and it currently only has a manga version. This is also the shortest season in the entire series, lasting only 13 chapters. Tech♥Verse Pretty Cure! ''Main Article: Tech[[Tech♥Verse Pretty Cure!|♥''Verse Pretty Cure!]] '''Tech♥Verse Pretty Cure! '(テクノロジーユニバースプリキュア！''Tekunorojī Yunibāsu Purikyua!) is the fourth season of the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. It is a new series that happens in a different universe from the three earlier seasons. The series is technology-themed; the Pretty Cures feature robotic yet female suits that still reflect the fact that they are magical girls and not robots. The series also features quite a dark story, with the antagonists doing everything just to achieve their goal, even by killing ''those who get in their way. Elemental♦Wizards Pretty Cure! ''Main Article: Elemental[[Elemental♦Wizards Pretty Cure!|♦''Wizards Pretty Cure!]] '''Elemental♦Wizards Pretty Cure! '(エレメンタル♦ウィザードプリキュア！''Erementaru ♦ u~izādo Purikyua!) is the fifth season of the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. It is a series that once again shows the magical side of Pretty Cures. Multi★Verse Cosmic★Heart Pretty Cure! Main Article: Multi★Verse Cosmic★Heart Pretty Cure! Multi★Verse Cosmic★Heart Pretty Cure! (マルチスペースコスミック★ハートプリキュア！''Maruchisupēsu kosumikku ★ hāto Purikyua!) is the sixth and final season of the ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series. In this season, all the Pretty Cures introduced in the past 5 seasons come back to face new enemies, and discover that all the enemies they have faced were all connected as they have come from the same source. The series, like Tech♥Verse Pretty Cure! also features a darker story, yet it is more darker than said series. Cures PreCure! Cosmic Love Series ''currently has 8 Main Cures, 6 Twin Spirits and 7 Movie-Exclusive Cures, for a Grand total of 21 Cures. WIP Trivia * The ''PreCure! Cosmic Love Series is the first series in the Main Series category. * The first three seasons were aired consecutively, while the last three seasons waited at least 10 years for their cycle to begin. * Each series has distinct features that allow it to be described easily: ** Starry Cosmic Love Precure! *** The series features 3 Pretty Cures only. *** The series does not have any noticeable collectible item from the beginning. *** The series has the Pretty Cures look like Valkyries. ** Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! *** The series features 5 Pretty Cures. *** The series does not have any fairies. *** The series has the elemental crystals as the transformation item, the first in the entire franchise. *** The series has other allies for the Pretty Cures other than the usual fairies. ** Infinite Love! Cosmic PreCure! *** The series does not feature any new Pretty Cures at all. *** The series is published as a manga. ** Tech♥Verse Pretty Cure! *** The series features 4 Pretty Cures. *** The series is noticeably darker than the series before it. *** The series uses a scouter as the transformation item, the first in the entire franchise. *** The series has Pretty Cures look like cyborg warriors than magical girls. ** Elemental♦Wizards Pretty Cure! *** The series features 5 Pretty Cures. *** The series follows the pattern of all the natural elements except for the last Cure. *** The series uses wands and a jewel as the transformation items, the first in the entire franchise. ** Multi★Verse Cosmic★Heart Pretty Cure! *** The series puts together all of the Pretty Cures in the series before it together in one show. *** The series explains the source of all evil in the series before it. *** The series is noticeably more darker than the series preceding it. Disclaimer AireHime or Harajuku Arissa does not own any image in this page, unless specified. Most images here are from the series Love Live!Category:PreCure! Cosmic Love Series Category:User:PrincessAire Category:Starry Cosmic Love Precure Category:Bright! Infinite Starry Cosmic Love PreCure! Category:Infinite Love! Cosmic PreCure!